1. Field of Invention:
The invention relates to power-driven, floor buffing machines and more particularly to the pad support structure for the commonly used flexible circular floor buffing pad.
Examples of such floor buffing machines and pad support structures are disclosed in my U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,977,421; 4,069,538; and 4,155,138.
2. Description of Prior Art:
Floor buffing machines of the character described are widely used for the care and polishing of large floor areas such as present in supermarkets, stores and various institutions. Commercial buffing machines commonly use relatively large circular buffing pads, typically 20 inches in diameter, for obtaining good work output; and as explained in my earlier patents above referred to, unique and important advantages are obtained in driving the pad at high speeds up to and well in excess of 1,000 rpm. To accomplish this combination of a relatively large buffing pad and very high speed, substantial drive power is required. Heretofore, the only feasible approach to driving the large pad at high speed has been the use of an internal combustion engine, preferably operated on a liquified gas such as liquid propane for minimum fouling of the atmosphere and permissible use indoors. Electric motor drives are limited by weight and by the power available from conventional electric outlet circuits. Accordingly, it has not been heretofore possible to obtain the desired very high speed operation of a conventional large floor buffing pad with an electric motor drive. One alternative is to tilt the pad to the floor so that only a limited area of the pad is in contact with the floor. Such procedure can cause burning of the floor, will produce premature disintegration of the pad and produce a narrow and non-uniform swath.